dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Boone
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |family = Guy Roberts (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress Producer Director |first_appearance = All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (OVA) |areas_active = Houston |active = 1992-present |status = Occasionally Active |website = Jessica Boone }}Jessica Boone (born May 14, 1984 in Houston, Texas) is an American actress with extensive experience in Shakespeare and musical theatre whom primarily works for ADV Films, Seraphim Digital and Sentai Filmworks. Career She has been a leading player leading player with the Houston Shakespeare Festival and is co-CEO and an associate artist for Prague Shakespeare Company, the Czech Republic's professional English-language theatre, where her roles have included Rosalind, Juliet, Helena, Regan, Ophelia, Innogen and Lady Macbeth among others. Boone is also an accomplished voice actress known throughout the anime world for her work voicing hundreds of characters in Japanese animated series such as Mimmy in Hello Kitty's Animation Theater, Misaki Suzuhara in Angelic Layer, Rei Miyamoto in High School of the Dead, Chiyo Mihama in Azumanga Daioh and Sheele in Akame ga Kill!. Her film and TV work includes feature films Unlocked directed by Michael Apted, starring Michael Douglas, Orlando Bloom, Noomi Rapace and John Malkovich and Puerto Ricans In Paris starring Rosario Dawson, Rosie Perez and Luis Guzman. Boone also appeared on Disney-ABC Television Group as Rabia in Missing starring Ashley Judd, Sean Bean and Cliff Curtis. She currently lives in Prague, Czech Republic, and has occasionally returned to the Houston, Texas area. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Young Nachi (ep. 7) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Mermaid Elf #1 (ep. 13), Bathing Woman (ep. 14), Bunny (ep. 14), Child (ep. 15), Elvish School Girl (ep. 18), Elven Hunter (ep. 19), Pulana (ep. 20), Office Crowd (ep. 21), Woman Santa (ep. 21), Townsfolk (ep. 22), Townsfolk (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Miyama Soshigaya *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Chiyo Mihama, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - First Daughter (ep. 19) *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Mizuki Inaba, Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Julie, Sophie Oswald, Younger Sister, Cast (ep. 18), Boy (ep. 35) *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Arakawa *''Gantz'' (2004) - Young Kato, Ko-gal (ep. 1), Mother (ep. 22), Tea & A Girl (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Helpful Prostitute (ep. 1) *''Air'' (2005) - Boy 2 (ep. 2), Nayuki Minase (ep. 2), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep. 2), Village Crowd (ep. 4) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Fuki (ep. 19) *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Kira, Lucia, Moreno (ep. 35) *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Rei Miyamoto *''Another'' (2012) - Izumi Akazawa *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Sheele OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Ryo Narahara (ADV Dub) Anime Films *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Sayuri Terasaki, Hisagon, Nadesico Crew A *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Kei Yuki *''No Game No Life: Zero'' (2017) - Shinku Nivalen External Links *Jessica Boone at the Internet Movie Database *Jessica Boone at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks